Lich Triplets
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: When Finn's friends return after years of being gone what happens when Finn loses a fight? And then what happens when the Lich King returns and wages war on the Land of Ooo? Finn's only hope may just be the Lich's brother. And as if this wasn't bad enough what happens when the Witch Queen, sister of the Lich King decides it's time to have some fun of her own with Ooo.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters, that I remember, but the idea for Lich siblings was mine, as far as I know. If anyone else had this idea and submitted a story similar to this please tell me. Also sorry it's so long but I'm no good at chapters.

* * *

Lich Triplets

Finn woke up with a start when there was a loud crash. He sat bolt upright and looked around. There was a smashed picture frame in the corner. There was also a hole where the wall had been. He walked over and picked up the picture. He was used to pieces falling off he and Jake's tree fort because the tree was starting to die. The picture was of him, Jake, Jake's wife, Lady Rainicorn, Princess Bubblegum, and Marceline the Vampire Queen all standing around the body of a dead demon. It had been a hard fight because the demon was one of the strongest.

That had been six years ago when Finn was still thirteen. He was now nineteen. He had given up on his hat years ago and now wore either black or navy blue tee-shirts often with skulls and swords on them. He had dark blue jeans and a few pairs of cargo shorts. He also had one pair of camouflage cargo pants. Marceline had given his the first season of a TV show called Supernatural and he had subsequently styled his hair and died it to look like one of the main characters' hair. He had good size muscles from years of adventuring and fighting monsters. When Marceline saw what he had done with his hair and that he generally happened to dress like the same main character who's hair he stole, she bought him the same faded forest green jacket that the main character wore and noticed he always had it on no matter the heat. For his last birthday she had bought him a necklace that was exactly like the main character's. The next day Finn had been attacked by a demon that had a spear. It threw the spear at him and the only reason he lived was because the spear got stuck in his necklace. Now Finn wore it because he decided it was his lucky necklace. He still carried his adoptive father's sword around on his back but had also made himself a sword out of a rare metal called Diamonite that was only found in the Nightosphere.

He put the picture back on it's shelf as he thought about his friends. Jake, who was Finn's adoptive brother and a talking dog, Had moved to the crystal realm when he and Lady Rainicorn got married and he hadn't heard from him since. Princess Bubblegum had rejected him the last time he had asked her out but they had stayed friends. At first Finn had been devastated, of course, but had eventually moved on. Then Jake left and Finn nearly lost it. Luckily Marceline had started trying to help keep Finn busy and Finn had eventually been able to move on from that as well. He still missed him but not as much as he would have.

After that Finn had been on an adventure with Marceline and had been injured. Without thinking he had accidentally made a comment about what he thought would have happened if he had been a vampire. Marceline had gotten quiet and had gone off alone. Then when she came back she asked if they could head back. They did and that was the last time Finn had seen her. That had been about a year ago. He still couldn't figure out where she went or why. Princess Bubble gum wasn't certain but wouldn't share her theory with Finn either.

Finn got dressed and got his swords then left to go to the candy kingdom. When he got there he went straight to the castle and the guards let him in but gave each other nervous looks. Finn wasn't sure what the look was about but stopped trying to figure it out when he saw Jake and Lady Rainicorn talking to Princess Bubblegum. He walked over and Princess Bubblegum told him that the Ice King had been found dead in his castle. There had been a fight but there was no sign of any injury on the Ice King. It had been as though his soul had been sucked out of his body. Finn had two theories. On was Hunson Abadeer, the ruler of the Nightosphere. The other was the Lich King, who Finn had personally destroyed five years ago. Abadeer was the only theory that could be possible. Finn had already thought about the possibility that Marceline had gone back to the Nightosphere. He wasn't to excited to go to the Nightosphere but he had to make sure Abadeer wasn't responsible for the Ice King's death. Despite everything that happened he liked Abadeer. It would hurt him to find out Abadeer actually did kill the Ice King.

"I need to get to the Nightosphere," Finn said.

"I'm comin' with you bro," Jake said. "I could use the exercise."

Lady Rainicorn said something and as usual Finn didn't under stand it. Jake told her he would be care full and wouldn't be gone long. Then Princess Bubblegum told him and Finn that the only remaining two-way portal to the Nightosphere was in the Dark Forest. It was in that forest that Finn had had his last adventure with Marceline and Finn somehow knew he was going to run into the same Weredragon that injured him last time. Weredragons were people that had the ability to become Dragons at will.

"Hey Finn," Jake said. "You remember that time we learned to be ice ninjas?"

"Yeah," Finn said. "I can still do that stuff."

"Really?" Jake asked.

"Yes," Finn said. "If you tried you probably could too."

"Show me," Jake said.

Finn made a series of hand signs then said, "Caltrum Hailstorm!"

A thousand small ice Shuriken, also known as ninja throwing stars, or Caltrum, shot out of his hands and reduced a tree to toothpicks. Jake tried and had a little difficulty but managed to do the same thing. Then Finn taught Jake to Change the element by changing certain parts of the phrase. They continued through the forest while Finn recalled a memory of teaching Marceline to do the same and her being amazed that Finn could do something she had never heard of. After a while they reached a huge crater with smoke rising from cracks in the ground. The portal was in the center and was surrounded by the Weredragon. It looked at Finn and began to make a noise that could only be a laugh. Finn made the hand signs but waited to say anything. The Weredragon rose into the air and inhaled to get ready to spit fire at them.

Before it could Finn shouted, "Shuriken rain!"

A million iron Shuriken shot at the Weredragon and shredded the wings.

Then Finn made three more hand signs and said, "Dusty spire!"

A piece of stone shaped like a trident shot out of the ground and into the Weredragon's head then pinned it to the ground. Finn told Jake to decapitate it and Jake did. Then they walked through the portal and found themselves standing in front of Abadeer. They knelt and when Abadeer asked what they wanted they could hear everyone behind them groan for being cut.

"Someone in our realm had his soul sucked out," Finn said. "I just wanted to make sure you kept your promise to not kill in our realm."

"I haven't been to your realm in months," Abadeer said. "Anything else I can do to help?"

"I also wanted to ask if you had seen Marceline," Finn said. "She disappeared a year ago and I thought maybe she came back here."

"Actually I haven't seen her in a couple years," Abadeer said.

Finn nodded after having lost what little hope he had held onto. They left and began to walk back toward the candy kingdom when Finn collapsed. Jake picked him up and carried him back.

In Finn's dream he was reliving every adventure and noticed that Marceline was a lot more open and friendly with him than anyone else especially later on. When Finn awoke he was in the candy hospital and Jake was asleep next to him holding a half eaten everything burrito. Finn shook his shoulder and Jake woke up then stuffed his burrito into his mouth and ate it in one bite. Finn changed out of the hospital gown that he was wearing and back into his clothes. Then he walked into the thrown room and saw Abadeer leaving.

"What did he want?" Finn asked Princess Bubblegum.

"He wanted to say that the only person he knew that could drain a soul besides him and the Lich would be Death," Princess Bubblegum said.

Finn instantly thought of a ton of times when Peppermint Butler had acted strangely and realized that he worked for Death and was evil. Finn asked where he was and Princess Bubblegum said she didn't know. Finn decided to go looking for Marceline in case he was right. Jake wanted to go But Finn refused. Then Finn left and headed for the one place he had refused to go near when he had looked for her before, Lich Castle. When Finn got there he had hundreds of memories of the place. The most recent was of him watching Princess Bubblegum being tortured by Lemongrab at the same time as Lemongrab also poured three thousand pounds of water on Flame Princess which effectively killed her. Princess Bubblegum would have died as well if not for the fact that Finn had decapitated Lemongrab. Now Finn found his feet carrying him up the only tower to the room where he had fought the Lich the second time. In the end Finn had jumped out the window with the Lich and had nearly died when the two of them landed. The only reason he lived was because Jake caught him. The Lich on the other hand fell into his pool of magic which vaporized his body and soul.

When Finn got there the sun had just set and someone was sitting on the window sill. Finn walked over and leaned on the wall.

"You left," Finn said.

"You needed to learn to deal with loss yourself," Marceline said.

"Then why not just stop hanging out with me?" Finn asked.

Marceline was silent so Finn didn't bother pursuing the subject. Marceline clearly felt bad about leaving and he didn't want to hurt her.

"I'm sorry," Finn said.

"For what?" Marceline asked.

"Saying that I wanted to be a vampire," Finn said.

"Finn I didn't care about that," Marceline said. "I just overreacted because I've never met someone who actually meant it before."

"Oh," Finn said. "I finally beat the Weredragon."

"With that ninja crap of yours?" Marceline asked.

"Yeah," Finn asked.

"Good for you," Marceline said.

Finn realized he had been avoiding asking so he took a deep breath and said, "Will you come back? Everyone misses you...I miss you."

Marceline sighed heavily but didn't look at him then said, "I just...don't know."

"Please," Finn said. "There's also been some trouble that may have to do with Death. We aren't sure but we could use your help."

Again Marceline sighed and Finn knew she would give in. He held his hand out and she just stared at it for a moment. Then she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. She was a bit surprised to see that he was a little taller than her now. She smiled to herself and then pulled him out the window with her. He knew instantly what she was planning and smirked. About halfway down the tower she began to fly toward the Candy Kingdom but since they had to pass her house anyway she landed and ran inside for a minute. Then she came out carrying her Axe-base on her back and a navy blue one in her hands. She handed it to Finn and he smiled. She had taught him to play and he was fairly good at it But had bad enough stage fright that he could barely play in front of Jake. He still had no problem playing in front of Marceline though. He thanked her and put it on his back then they flew the rest of the way to the Candy Kingdom. When they got there they were allowed inside and, for a split second, Princess Bubblegum's face showed the unrestrained hatred that she felt toward Marceline but then she got control and no one had even noticed. They went to Princess Bubblegum's lab where the Princess's Aura Scanner sat in the center of the room. The Princess tried to turn it on but it wouldn't start so Finn and Marceline offered to look for Peppermint Butler while she fixed it. Everyone agreed and Marceline and Finn flew out the window and around the land of Ooo. Eventually they landed on the cliffs to the far East. They had searched all night but had found nothing.

"So if I asked," Finn began, "would you turn me into a vampire?"

"Absolutely not," Marceline said.

"Why?" Finn asked.

"Because I would never doom you to Hell," Marceline said.

"Where?" Finn asked.

"Oh that's right," Marceline said. "You never learned about the God, or Heaven, or Hell, or a lot of thing did you?"

"Um, no," Finn said.

Marceline told him about God, and Heaven, and Hell, and everything else she could think of. Then they heard a Wyvern's scream and Finn spun around in time to feel a claw the size of a sword blade go through his stomach. He used his Diamonite sword to cut the claw off then heard Marceline screaming. He spun around and saw that the sun was rising. Marceline's skin was beginning to melt. Fin picked her up and dropped off the cliff. They landed in the water mostly uninjured and Finn swam into an under water cave with Marceline. His lungs began to scream for air but he kept going. After a couple more seconds he resurfaced in a cavern that even Marceline had never found. The inside was lined with pure diamond. Marceline took a moment to look around then remembered Finn's injury. She ran over and pulled it out but knew that she couldn't keep him from dying.

"Marceline," Finn said with extreme difficulty. "Peppermint Butler...is Death's...right hand assassin. Stop him."

Marceline nodded then realized that if she turned him she would save him. She still couldn't make herself do it though.

Finn seemed to read her mind because he said, "You don't have to do it. I'm not afraid to die as long as you live, so to speak."

He managed a weak laugh and Marceline smiled but began to cry as what he meant finally sunk in. He had told her that he would rather die than force her to turn him. He had told her that he would die for her.

"What do you mean?" Marceline asked just to be sure.

"I mean that I...love you," Finn said as his eyes began to glaze over.

Marceline made her decision before he had even finished taking. She bent forward and bit his neck. He barely even registered that she was doing it. Then she sat up and bit her wrist. When she began to bleed she pressed the fang marks on her wrist to the ones on his neck and he felt his body instantly go numb. Then he felt feeling return but felt cold. She moved her hand away and he reached up to his neck and found that the bite mark had healed already. His stomach had healed as well and he felt unbelievably hungry. He sat up and she pulled out an apple. She handed it to him and he somehow knew exactly what to do. He put one fang in it and the color drained out of the apple. His hunger disappeared instantly. He stared at the now stark white apple in disbelief then at Marceline with a mixture of confusion and joy.

"You...turned me?" Finn asked.

"Yes," Marceline said sounding ashamed.

Finn wrapped his arms around her and she hesitated for a moment the hugged him back. After a second Finn pulled away and took out his Axe-base. He turned it over in his hands and marveled at how light it now seemed. He could probably use it single handed if he wanted. He turned it over and saw that on back there was a skull and cross bones design except that instead of bones it was Finn's two swords. This struck him as odd since he didn't make his second sword until after she had left. She noticed him smirking and knew she was busted.

"Were you spying on me while you were away?" Finn asked.

"I wouldn't call it spying," Marceline said. "More like...watching my friends every move."

"Right," Finn said. "Spying."

"Okay yes," Marceline said. "I was spying on you, but only to make sure you didn't get yourself killed."

Finn smiled and shook his head then began to play the first few notes that came to his head. Marceline looked shocked and Finn noticed.

"How do you know how to play Crazy Train?" Marceline asked.

"What?" Finn asked.

"It's an old human song," Marceline said. "I didn't know you knew it."

"I don't," Finn said.

He played a few more and Marceline called it Another One Bites the Dust. The next was Smoke on the Water. Finally Finn gave up and put his bass away. After a few hours Finn went out of the cave and came back saying it was night. They swam out and Marceline flew into the air to see if it was long enough after sun set to be safe to fly. It was so she looked down at the water but Finn wasn't there. He wasn't climbing the cliff either.

She started to panic until Finn said, "Um, are you looking for something?"

She jumped badly and spun around and saw Finn floating a little way away from her. He mouth dropped open and she began to stutter.

"What...how...when...but...you can't...i mean..." She trailed off and was clearly confused.

"Can't all vampires fly?" Finn asked.

"Not until they've been a vampire for a few centuries," she said.

"Oh," Finn said thinking. "Well, have you ever turned anyone?"

"Well...no," Marceline admitted.

"Maybe I can because I got turned by the queen," Finn said.

"Maybe," Marceline said.

They began to fly back and decided to race when Finn saw a certain red and white wheel sitting on the ground. He pointed and they flew down to Peppermint Butler. Finn picked him up and they raced back to the Candy Kingdom. They got back in under an hour and Marceline one by an inch. They actually walked into the Candy Kingdom because they didn't want anyone to know about Finn having been turned yet. They took Peppermint Butler to Princess Bubblegum's lab and strapped him into the Aura Scanner.

"You don't want to see my Aura," Peppermint Butler said nervously.

"Do it," Finn said.

The Princess pushed a button on the machine and an image of Peppermint Butler came onto the screen. Instead of the usual random color that would surround a person, Peppermint Butler's Aura looked exactly like the Lich King was standing behind Peppermint Butler. They shot the machine off and Peppermint Butler began to laugh.

"You thought I still serve Death didn't you?" Peppermint Butler asked. "Well not any more."

Peppermint Butler blinked and the straps on his arms and legs snapped.

Then he made three hand signs and shouted, "SILVER SHARDS!"

Fifty silver spears shot out of his hands and pinned Marceline to the wall. Finn pulled out his father's sword and threw it like a spear at Peppermint Butler and it smashed him. Then Finn ran over to Marceline who was screaming like someone was pulling out her finger nails. He could hear her skin sizzling and could see that the spears were killing her. Finn pulled them all out then used a knife to cut his wrist and offered it to Marceline who drank some of his blood without question. When she stopped she healed then passed out. Finn wrapped his wrist up to keep pretending he was human then noticed that his hands were severely burned. He sat next to Marceline and leaned his head back against the wall. The Lich was back again. Finn closed his eyes but then felt something land on his lap and saw that Marceline was laying her head on his lap and was sleeping peacefully. He began absentmindedly stroking her hair and happened to look up in time to catch Princess Bubblegum's disgusted look.

"What's your problem?" Finn asked.

"Nothing," the princess said. "I'm going to the library."

She left and Finn went back to stroking Marceline's hair. After a few hours he was about to fall asleep when Princess Bubblegum slammed the door to the lab open which caused Marceline to sit bolt upright. Marceline saw that it was just Princess Bubblegum and relaxed.

"YOU BLOODSUCKING WHORE!" Princess Bubblegum shouted pointing her finger at Marceline.

"Calm down Bonnibel," Marceline said. "What are you talking about?"

"YOU MEAN TO STEAL MY SLAVE, MY TOY, FROM ME!" Princess Bubblegum screamed.

"Are you talking about me?" Finn asked.

"No!" Princess Bubblegum said.

"Okay," Finn said. "So what did you find on the Lich King?"

"He was on of three triplets, all evil," Princess Bubblegum said. "He had one brother named Hunson Abadeer, who was born as the worlds first vampire, and a sister known as the Witch Queen. Obviously the first which. Abadeer and the Lich were inseparable until Abadeer reached a hundred and became more powerful. Abadeer had all the humans in the world serving him and the Lich had all undead, not including vampires. They served Abadeer as well because only humans can become a vampire. Any other species would just die."

Finn glanced at Marceline who nodded at him to show it was true.

"The Lich decided to make the first move so that Abadeer couldn't kill him," Princess Bubblegum said. "He banished Abadeer to the Nightosphere but didn't anticipate Abadeer becoming ruler of the Nightosphere. Abadeer stole the loyalty of all demons and ghosts then got out of the Nightosphere and went to war with his brother. At some point he fell in love with a human and Marceline was born. She was a half vampire but not immortal, although she did age slowly. At some point Abadeer trapped his brother in amber with the help of Billy. Then the Lich's remaining troops attacked Abadeer and died but not before Abadeer was once again banished to the Nightosphere. The war was known as the Mushroom War and no humans were thought to have survived. Abadeer got out from time to time but always went back. He turned your mom and then you when your body reached nineteen. The Witch Queen had been fairly quiet and peaceful while her brothers fought but then began putting curses on entire lands at once. Your father gave you Hambo, your old teddy bear, because when a vampire holds it they can't be infected by any curse no matter how powerful. When your boyfriend, Ash, I think, traded Hambo to a witch he had No idea that it was the Witch Queen."

"Why did the Witch Queen want my teddy bear so bad?" Marceline asked.

"Because she hates all vampires with the exception of her brother," Princess Bubblegum said. "When she finally got it she was so happy that she grew the first of every kind of living being that exists in the world that is made of food."

"She grew them?" Finn said. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"Dude!" Jake said. "The witch with the doughnut bush that took away my powers!"

"Oh yeah!" Finn said.

"You met the Witch Queen and lived!?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"She doesn't seem evil," Finn said. "Just cranky."

"If she uses Hambo to make a curse there's no telling how powerful or deadly it could be," Princess Bubblegum said.

"Okay," Finn said. "We'll go get it back."

"No!" Marceline said.

"HORE!" Princess Bubblegum screamed suddenly.

Marceline walked over and slapped Princess Bubblegum.

"Stop!" Finn said. "What does any of this have to do with Peppermint Butler's Lich Aura?"

"Oh right," Princess Bubblegum said. "When the Lich takes over someone's mind he sends part of his soul into their body to maintain control. The only person in history to destroy the part of his soul in their body was you Finn."

"Wait," Finn said. "That would mean...the snail."

"Yes," Princess Bubblegum said. "And now that he has the Enchiridion there's nothing you fools can do to stop my lord!"

Marceline attacked Princess Bubblegum but Finn caught her and instead restrained Princess Bubblegum in the Aura Scanner. He turned it on the caused Princess Bubblegum's Aura to manifest. The Lich had a new body but by the time he realized this fin was shredding him with his Axe-base and Diamonite sword. The moment he wad done Princess Bubblegum came back to herself. Finn let her up and she thanked him. Finn knew he had to find the Lich but also knew the Lich would fin him soon enough. He decided to relax and spend some time with Marceline before the Lich made that impossible. First though he decided to tell Jake and Princess Bubblegum the truth. It was easier to show them so he simply floated up to the ceiling and showed his fangs. Jake passed out and Princess Bubblegum began screaming at Marceline for stealing something. Finn knew that Princess Bubblegum meant him so he landed by Marceline and took her hand.

"Let's go," Finn said.

Marceline followed him out of the castle and they went to Finn's tree fort. They got a few of Finn's more important belongings then left just as the rest collapsed. They went back to Marceline's house and Finn began making a house in the cave next to Marceline's.

"You know you are welcome to stay in my house with me," Marceline said.

Finn thought for a second then felt a chill run up his spine and knew it was too late. He had to go see Death and Abadeer before the Lich raised his army. He looked at Marceline and knew that She would have to go to Death for help.

"Listen," Finn said. "I need to go see Death and Abadeer. Then I'm going to go to war against the Lich. I need you to stay as far away from the Lich and any cemeteries or graves until the Lich is gone for good."

"Okay," Marceline said.

Before Finn could leave Marceline stepped forward and kissed him. He instantly began to kiss her back then pulled away and flew off before he lost what little will power he had that was allowing him to leave her unprotected. He went to Abadeer first since he knew he could convince him to help.

"Lord Abadeer!" Fin said stepping through the portal and dropping to one knee.

"Finn!" Abadeer said happily then looked confused. "When did you become an elder vampire?"

"I'll explain later but for now what you need to know is that your brother, the Lich is back and stronger than ever," Finn said.

"On my way," Abadeer said.

"Wait," Finn said standing. "I'm going to get Death to help, please wait for me to return before going into a war that you can't win."

"Can't win!?" Abadeer laughed. "HAH! I beat him before."

"You had humans and vampires before my lord," Finn said. "If you attack you'll die."

"Very well," Abadeer said.

Finn bowed then left and opened a portal to the realm of the dead. He flew to Death's Castle and landed next to Death. Death screamed like a girl before he realized that it was just Finn, vampire of otherwise. Finn asked for help fighting the Lich and Death told him he would need to beat his in a musical battle just like last time. Finn pulled out his Axe-base and took the stage. He was glad that there wasn't anyone around to see him play. The bell rang and Death began to go screamo while playing his drums. When he was done Finn played a human song Marceline had showed him that was called Bleed It Out. When he had finished he opened his eyes and saw that every skeleton in the land of the dead was there and was cheering for him. Death was very ticked off about clearly losing but had to keep his word so he promised to help kill the Lich immediately. Finn, Death, and Death's army of skeletons went back to the real world and found themselves in a battle field. Abadeer was fighting the Lich and losing. Abadeer's forces had been decimated and were gone but Abadeer had done a number on the Lich's forces as well. Finn and his new army attacked and Paul tried desperately to get to Abadeer but just as he got there the Lich ended his brother. Paul saw that Billed was fighting over to them now with Marceline, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, and Lady Rainicorn right behind him. When they got there Finn was relieved but was mad at Marceline for not hiding.

"Sorry," Marceline said. "I had to help my...DAD!"

She tried to get to him but Finn held her back.

"It's too late!" Finn said. "I'll kill the Lich myself but you're leaving, now!"

Marceline gave in and nodded then left with everyone but Billy.

"I started this and now I'll end it," Billy said.

Finn nodded and together he and his idol charged their greatest enemy. They were doing well until the Lich got in a lucky shot and killed Billy. Finn threw his swords aside and pulled out his Axe-base. The Lich pulled out his own sword and they charged each other. Finn blocked one of the Lich's attacks the jumped and split him in half. The tow halves became two Liches. Finn jumped back as both swung the he jumped and stabbed the handle of his Axe-base through the Liches eyes and pulled forward with all his vampire strength and the front of one Lich's skull exploded outward. That Lich dropped and Finn did the same to the other. Then the two joined and became one giant Lich Finn suddenly remembered a prophecy that he had read while on an adventure. It said that when the Dead King rose above all others only the one true air of immortality could kill it. Finn thought for a moment then ran over to Abadeer and pulled his amulet off. The amulet gave Abadeer all of his powers so Paul was hoping it would make him the one true air to immortality. He put his Axe-base down and put the amulet on. He instantly became a giant version of himself which was strange since the last time he put it on he became a giant eye ball with legs. He picked up his Axe-base in one hand and it split into two. Both grew until they were the same size compared to him. Then he began slashing away at the Lich. Unfortunately the Lich was fast enough to avoid the attacks. After a second he kicked the Lich in the groin then used his Axe-bases to deliver a doubled blade uppercut which sent the Lich flying. Before he could get up again Finn decapitated him. The moment he did the Lich's army fell apart, literally considering they were all zombies. Then he removed the amulet and he and his Axe-bases shrunk back to normal size. Paul noticed that one was still his base but the other was an electric guitar. He smiled and walked over to Death who was the only member of his army left.

"Hunson Abadeer must live," Paul said.

"Fine," Death said.

Death revived Abadeer and Billy then explained that Billy was his idol also. Then Paul turned in time to receive a punch from Marceline.

"Don't you EVER put that thing on again!" Marceline said while crying.

Finn hugged her and she hugged him back. After a few minutes she puled back enough to kiss him and he kissed her back. They kissed for a few minutes until Abadeer cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Something I should know?" Abadeer asked.

Finn explained about Marceline turning him and them being together and Abadeer was fuming the entire time. When Finn finished Abadeer couldn't think of any words that were bad enough to convey what he thought of Finn. After a second though Abadeer calmed down and said that he never wanted to see Finn again and Finn agreed without hesitation. Then the others got there and Abadeer went back to the Nightosphere. Finn explained to then as well and after he was done Princess Bubblegum stormed off but the others congratulated them.

A few days later Abadeer apologized for getting mad and congratulated them. They thanked him and he went home. The next day Finn was flying over the land of Ooo when he found a village that had a lot of dead bodies in the streets. He landed and covered his nose and mouth from the smell. He went to the village doctor and asked what was going on.

"It's a plague," the doctor said. "We don't quite know what kind or how it spreads but we think it might be air-borne."

Finn knew he needed to warn the others so he ran outside and took off toward the Candy Kingdom. He had to pass him and Marceline's house first so he landed and ran inside. Marceline was watching Heat Signature for the third time in two days.

"What's wrong Finn?" Marceline asked seeing his panicked face.

"Plague," Finn said.

He and Marceline ran outside and flew to the Candy Kingdom. They went directly into Princess Bubblegum's bed room because it was about three in the morning. When they got there the princess wasn't in bed or even in the room. They checked the whole castle but Princess Bubblegum was gone. Then they heard someone screaming from the dungeon. They ran downstairs and found Princess Bubblegum chained to the wall and she had all the signs of torture. Her clothes were ripped, she had deep cuts on her arms and legs, and she was only half conscious. Finn looked around but there was no one in the room besides them. Then he heard a tiny whistling noise from above but Marceline didn't seem to hear it. Finn looked up then shoved Marceline out of the way as a silver net landed on him and he instantly began to scream. The net was giving him fifth degree burns anywhere it touched him. Marceline pulled out a pair of gloves and was about to take it off him when a silver spear sprouted from her stomach and pinned her to the ground. Peppermint Butler landed quietly behind Marceline and Finn knew he had to get out or Marceline would die. He gripped the net as tightly as he could then tore it open and jumped out of the remains of the net. He pulled the spear out of Marceline but she was unconscious. He looked around but there was nothing red in the room. Except Peppermint Butler. Finn walked toward him and Peppermint Butler threw another silver net at him but Finn simply cut it in half with his Axe-base. Peppermint Butler turned to leave but Finn grabbed him and broke off his arms and legs. Then he walked back over to Marceline and shook her a bit. She woke up enough to drain all the red out of Peppermint Butler but it wasn't enough. Fin smashed the rest of Peppermint Butler on the wall and thought carefully. She needed blood but he didn't have enough to save her again because vampires blood doesn't regenerate. He then thought of Marceline's Axe-base. She had left it at their house but he thought he should be able to get it and get back fast enough.

"Finn," Princess Bubblegum said. "There's a bottle of blood that I keep in case Marceline needs it in the pantry."

Finn shot up to the pantry and began looking around. It was in the refrigerator and frozen solid. He put it in the micro wave until it was a liquid again then shot back down to the dungeon. Marceline was beginning to lose consciousness again but when Finn gave her the blood she still managed to drink it. When she was done she regenerated then began coughing up her own blood.

"Oh no," Finn said.

Marceline had the plague. Finn got Princess Bubblegum out of the room then went back. Marceline told him that only Abadeer would know a way to cure the plague.

Finn shot up stairs and out of the castle then flew toward the portal to the Nightosphere as fast as he possible could. When he got there he landed and sprinted through.

"Abadeer!" Finn said. "Marceline's got a plague and I think Hambo may have been used in making it!"

Abadeer was silent for a moment then said, "If that's true then the only way to stop the plague is to kill the Witch Queen. All plagues are curses."

Finn shot back through the portal and flew toward the Witch Queen so fast that he could hear a sonic boom go off. He landed inside the Witch Queen's garden and tore her doughnut bush out of the ground to get her attention. She appeared with a cauldron and Finn saw that she had indeed used Hambo while making it.

"How do you like my curse boy?" The Witch Queen asked. "I imagine you're here to try to stop me for the sake of that bloodsucking whore Marceline."

Finn tore the bush to pieces and then pulled out his Axe-base. The Witch Queen began to laugh hysterically and then pointed her cane at the Axe-base and it disappeared. Then she tapped the cane on the ground and Werewolf zombies rose all over the garden.

"Let's see just how powerful the great Vampire King truly is!" The Witch Queen said.

"The what?" Finn asked.

The Witch Queen smirked then put her cane in the cauldron and began to stir and chant something and green smoke began to spread across Ooo. The garden was the only place the curse didn't spread. The Werewolf zombies attacked Finn and Finn began to tear them apart. After a couple seconds one Werewolf scratched his back and that was enough of a distraction for the other Werewolves to tackle him and begin to tear him apart. Then he kicked one into the Witch Queen and all of the Werewolf zombies fell apart. The Which Queen stood and Finn pulled an apple off of a nearby tree. He drained it and healed and the Witch Queen slammed her cane on the ground so hard it snapped in two and the worst creature Finn had ever known, that wasn't a Lich sibling, exploded out of the ground and roared at Finn. It was none other than the Weredragon that he had fought twice. This time however it was about six times the size it should be. Three Wyvern followed it out of the hole in the ground and all attacked Paul while the Witch Queen and the Weredragon watched.

Finn made three hand signs and said, "Shuriken downpour."

Over one billion iron Shuriken shot out of his hands and shredded no only the Wyvern's wings but also the Wyverns themselves. The Weredragon roared and shot at Finn.

Finn made six and signs and shouted, "RAIN OF BLADES!"

Trillions of swords, spears, axes, knives, and anything else with a blade shot out of the sky and into the Weredragon. A few hit his eyes and about a fourth shredded his wings but most harmlessly broke on his scales. The Weredragon still fell and landed less than a centimeter away from the Witch Queen. Finn ran forward and Jumped down the Weredragon's throat and it swallowed him whole. When Finn was halfway to the stomach he began making a series of over a hundred hand signs. He had never successfully used this jutsu but needed to do it or Marceline would die and so would he. By the time he reached the stomach he was at ninety.

When he reached a hundred he shouted, "DIAMONITE EXPLOSION!"

Quadrillions of Diamonite spikes shot out of every inch of his body and shredded everything inside the Weredragon. It died almost instantly and Finn smashed out through its side. The Witch Queen screamed when she saw him and he made three hand signs and thousands of iron Shuriken shot out of his hands and reduces the Witch Queen to a memory. The cauldron exploded and a navy blue smoke replaced the green smoke. Finn flew back to the Candy Kingdom and to Marceline as fast as he could and saw that she was alive and cured but was unconscious. He went to the realm of the dead and again beat Death in a musical contest and went home with a surprise for Marceline. When she woke up the first thing she saw was Finn. The second was the purple teddy bear that was missing a button wear its eye should be and had stitches all over. Marceline began to cry when she saw that Finn had gotten Hambo back for her.

"I could always send it back," Finn teased when Marceline began to cry.

She grabbed Hambo and hugged it then pulled Finn over and kissed him. He kissed her back and after a couple seconds pulled away just before the door opened and Abadeer walked in.

"Marceline we need to talk," Abadeer said.

Marceline looked at Hambo and noticed that Finn had written something on in it permanent marker and was about to get mad when she read it. It asked her to marry Finn.

"Finn," Abadeer said. "Can we have a minute?"

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of my fiance," Marceline said.

When Finn heard this he couldn't help but let a smile spread across his face. Abadeer, on the other hand, looked like he wanted to throw up.

"ABSOLUTLEY NOT!" Abadeer shouted. "IF YOU MARRY THIS...THIS...THING, THEN YOU ARE NEVER TO COME TO THE NIGHTOSPHERE AGAIN!"

"Fine," Marceline said. "Then I guess I'll see you around."

Abadeer's face turned maroon and he opened and closed his mouth but couldn't think of anything to say so he finally left and slammed the door so hard it smashed. Finn turned back to Marceline feeling guilty for getting her disowned. When she saw that he felt bad she kissed him the said that she wasn't mad at him. He thanked her and then left so that she could get dressed. A couple minutes later they were flying over the land of Ooo and the moment they got to their house the sun came up. They went inside and both passed out from the stress of the last few days. A couple of months later they got married and Abadeer kept good on his word that he didn't want anything to do with her. She didn't really care though because she had finally found someone to spend eternity with.

THE END


	2. The New Death

I do not own any of the characters. Well actually I do own the human soldiers, more or less. I got the idea for them from the United States army, just so we're clear.

* * *

Chapter 2: The New Death

It had been about three years since Finn defeated the Lich King and the Witch Queen. True to his word Hunson Abadeer hadn't spoken to Finn or Marceline since their marriage. Finn didn't mind and Marceline couldn't care less. Finn had kept in touch with his friends and Jake had finally gotten over his phobia of vampires because he now had one for a brother and sister-in-law. Death had gone back to his realm and no one had heard from him since.

Finn had changed his style again. He now wore plain black Tee-shirts, Black Converse All Stars, his necklace, and cargo pants. He wore cargo pants most because he had recently learned to make grenades, firecrackers, and fireworks. He could make one in a matter of seconds and used the extra pockets to carry around the materials. He had used them once when he and Marceline had decided to pull a prank on the Magic Man while saving a baby from being turned inside out or something. Finn had made a cross bow that shot firecrackers. He had then told the Magic Man that it was magic and had proceeded to shoot firecrackers at Magic Man. Magic Man had gotten hit in the groin immediately and had screamed higher than any girl Finn had ever known. Then Magic Man had run away still screaming with his legs spread at an awkward angle and his hands cupping his injury. Finn had been sure Marceline was going to bust a gut laughing.

Finn looked to his side and saw that Marceline was still asleep. He got up and started to get dressed. As he was putting his shirt on he heard Marceline whistle. He smiled. If it had been a year ago he would have blushed but now he just smiled. He put his shirt on and Turned back to Marceline.

"I'm going to go for a quick trip around Ooo before the sun rises," Finn said.

"Okay," Marceline said. "Bring me back some red."

Finn agreed and flew out the window. He saw that he had maybe a half hour before sunrise. That was more than enough time to get his target. He went to Tree Trunks's house and got an apple pie. Then he flew to the Candy Kingdom and got half of his surprise to Marceline in Princess Bubblegum's room. After that he made his final stop at the Ice Kingdom. He went into what used to be the Ice King's castle. It had been turned into a warehouse for anything and everything that had to be kept cold. Finn had found something that Marceline had lost centuries ago and had left it here to keep it preserved. Now he took it and the rest of the things he had collected and saw he had about five minutes to get back. He flew at a breakneck speed and then used a jutsu for teleportation and went into him and Marceline's basement. He got everything set up then took the pie up to the kitchen and found Marceline waiting for her breakfast. He gave her half of the pie and ate the other's color. He and Marceline could taste different shades of red. They could also sometimes taste what ever it was a bit. Apple pies were among the best things they had ever eaten. He put the rest of the pie in the fridge because he still actually ate food like a human just because it allowed him to fully taste the food. Marceline had tried it but decided she preferred eating her way. Then Finn took her hand and led her to the basement door.

"Now," Finn said, "when you get down there, don't freak out."

Marceline gave him a questioning look and he led her downstairs. The moment she was down the stairs she felt her mouth drop open. There was a cryo-stasis pod that held her brother, Marshall Lee, who she had thought was either dead or in the Nightosphere. Beside that was a simple pine box with a cross carved into the cover. Marceline thought it looked familiar but couldn't quite place it, at least not until it opened. Marceline's mother stepped out and Marceline looked at Finn as if asking how it was possible.

"I found your brother's pod about a week ago but it was damaged so I took it to the warehouse which also has a team of technical ghouls that specialize in cryo tubes," Finn said. "I had to pay them most of the treasure that me and Jake ever found but they fixed the tube without letting your brother die. As for your mom, I beat Death again and got her soul back. Before I put it back in her body I used a rare, and forbidden, jutsu to make the body was the day before she died. Then I put her soul back into it."

Marceline couldn't think of any words to thank Finn so she kissed him instead. Finn kissed her back then pulled away to give her the only warning.

"Your brother's pod will take exactly three days to thaw him," Finn said. "When he wakes up he will be disoriented. You will need to let him out immediately or he will go on a rampage."

Marceline nodded and then walked over to her mother and they hugged each other. After a couple seconds Marceline pulled back and smiled.

"I missed you," Marceline said.

"I missed you too," Marceline's mother said.

"Finn have you been properly introduced?" Marceline asked.

"No," Finn said.

"This is my mother, Melissa," Marceline said. "Mom, this is my husband Finn."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Finn said.

"Like wise," Melissa said.

Melissa looked about twenty. She had long black hair like Marceline's and had on a long pink dress with yellow and white flowers. She also had a gold necklace with a black bat that had four ruby eyes. Finn supposed it was probably supposed to be Abadeer.

"How's your father?" Melissa asked Marceline.

"Last time I spoke to him he was acting like Dad," Marceline said.

Melissa smiled as if she knew exactly what Marceline meant.

"How long ago was that?" Melissa asked.

"Three years," Marceline said.

"That long?" Melissa asked.

"He disowned me for marrying Finn," Marceline said shrugging.

"Oh he did did he?" Melissa said.

Finn smirked at Melissa's tone until she drew a smiley face on the wall and splashed bug milk on it. Finn and Marceline exchanged worried glances then grabbed their Axe-bases. Finn also grabbed his Axe-guitar. They got ready but didn't need to bother because the only thing that came through was Abadeer. They lowered their weapons and looked bored until Melissa started scolding Abadeer. Finn knew Melissa was human so he had to admire her guts. Abadeer on the other hand wasn't hearing a word she said. He was shocked to see she was alive.

"How the heck are you alive?" Abadeer asked.

"I got her soul back from Death and fixed her body," Finn said.

Abadeer looked at him like he didn't believe him but then looked at the cryo tube and looked even more surprised. Marceline told Abadeer the same thing Finn had told her and Abadeer thanked Finn. Finn nodded then heard Melissa's stomach rumble.

"Haven't eaten in a while huh?" Finn commented.

"It's only been, what, a thousand year?" Melissa said and Marceline thought for a moment then nodded.

Finn went to the kitchen and brought down the pie as well as a plate of spaghetti. Melissa ate both without asking about the white spaghetti sauce or white pie. Finn supposed Abadeer must have eaten the color red when Melissa was alive as well. When she was done they all went up stairs and, after the tree vampires had gotten umbrellas, went outside. The vampires opened them and Finn and Marceline burst out laughing. Abadeer had grabbed the only umbrella that turned colors in the sun. It was black in the shade but was pink in the sun. His face quickly matched the umbrella. Melissa laughed a bit but was more preoccupied with looking around.

"Where are we?" Melissa asked.

"The land of Ooo," Finn said.

"Weird," Melissa said. "I died in the United States."

"You were buried there too," Finn said. "It took a while for me to get there since I had to go the long way around the planet so that I didn't fry."

"You went all the way around the planet to get my mother's body?" Marceline asked.

"Yes," Finn said.

"What did it look like," Marceline asked.

"The lands of Ooo and Aah have life but the rest of the world is a waste land," Finn said.

"The land of Aah?" Marceline asked.

"It's about six miles across the ocean on the South end of the West coast," Finn said.

"I don't think I've ever been down there before," Marceline asked.

"It's a beautiful beach during the day but more so at night," Abadeer said.

"Really?" Marceline said.

"Want to see?" Finn asked.

"Sure," Melissa and Marceline said together.

"I'll take Melissa on a tour of Ooo first," Abadeer said. "Meet you there."

Abadeer and Melissa flew off toward the Candy Kingdom and Finn and Marceline went in the other direction.

"How much you want to bet he forgot that he disowned you?" Finn asked.

"I'd bet with you," Marceline said.

They landed on a beach and their smiles faded. The beach wasn't the least bit beautiful. There were Nuclear bombs everywhere as well as metal war ships and they could hear someone shouting. They both hid in a cave on the beach and watched as thousands of men poured out of the ships. All of them had camouflage suits on with helmets and what Marceline recognized as M16 assault rifles. Finn realized that the men were humans and was about to tell Marceline when she put a hand firmly over him mouth and he nodded. She moved her hand back and they watched as the humans surrounded the cave and aimed at it. Finn pulled out some chemicals and made them into twenty smoke bombs. He whispered to Marceline that the smoke would make the humans gag and give them time to escape. She nodded and Finn threw the bombs into the army. The bombs went off and Marceline and Finn took off with their umbrellas shielding them from the sunlight. They got out of range of the guns when they met Abadeer and Melissa.

"Humans!" Finn said.

"They have M16's and nukes," Marceline said.

Abadeer looked furious and Melissa looked worried.

"We have to warn Ooo," Finn said.

"Royal summit," Marceline and Abadeer said together.

They flew to the Candy Kingdom and told Princess Bubblegum about what they had seen. Princess Bubblegum called for a royal summit and in minutes all the royals were there. Marceline told them what they had seen and Finn warned them about the human knack for war. He warned them that there was no way the humans were peaceful. Everyone listened carefully and when he was done he had only one suggestion. They needed to deactivate the nukes then kill the humans. It was put to a vote and the majority voted to try to reason with the humans. Finn sat back in his chair in disbelief when only he, Marceline, and Lumpy Space Princess voted for war. He didn't want a war or to eradicate the humans but he also had no intention of letting the humans kill his friends either. The Rainicorns weren't there but Finn somehow knew they would have voted for peace anyway. Finn then thought of his last hope; Jake. Lady Rainicorn was queen of the Rainicorns now and as her husband Jake was king. Jake also had an adoptive cousin who was a cat that had the same powers as Jake. They didn't see eye to eye but that cat was queen of her own personal army of magic animals. The cat's name was Cake. Cake's best friend was named Fiona.

Finn wrote Jake a message telling Jake about the humans, nukes, and vote options. He used Jake's crystal messenger to send the message out the nearest window and within seconds had a reply including a vote. While this was happening the room broke out in nervous chatter about what they thought they should give the humans as a gift.

"Excuse me," Finn called. "Excuse me! HEY! SHUT THE HECK UP!"

Everyone glared at him until they saw the crystal messenger.

"I told the Rainicorns about the situation since they are the only species that really knows about humans beside the vampire who were _all_ humans at one point, with the exception of lord Abadeer," Finn said. "Lady Rainicorn says that her parents told her that they were shocked that I was peaceful because they had met hundreds of humans and each one had been violent. Human armies everywhere went to war with each other over a simple matter of one stolen gold coin. Lady Rainicorn and Jake vote that the humans be killed and the bombs disarmed, just not in that order."

"I call for a re-vote," Princess Bubblegum said. "Those in favor of fighting the humans, say aye."

Everyone in the room, including Princess Bubblegum said aye.

"Those apposed say nay," Bubblegum said and the room was Deathly silent.

"Then I guess we're going to war," Princess Bubblegum said.

Finn quickly volunteered to teach anyone that was good at technical science, and worked well under pressure, how to disarm a bomb. Several scientists volunteered and Finn agreed. He set up some nukes that wouldn't blow up but were wired the same. The only difference was that instead of blowing up they would spray skunk fumes if they went off. He put one scientist on each bomb and showed them to cut the wire attached to the trigger. Then he started the count down on all the bombs and disarmed his in seconds. The scientists weren't as skilled. Princess Bubblegum disarmed hers after about a minute, and Marceline got frustrated with the wires and just used her vampire strength to tear the trigger out. Fin could only smile and shake his head at Marceline's approach. It did work but it also ruined the practice bomb. Several scientists got sprayed but Finn did see some hope because about half the class got it right first try. He showed the ones that failed specifically where the trigger was then gave the others a level two bomb. They were wired differently and had the trigger in a different place. Two level two bombs went off but the rest were disarmed. None of the level one bombs went off. Paul gave the ones that failed level two bombs and gave the ones who had just passed level two bombs. None went off so Finn had hope. He handed out the level three bombs and everyone got nervous. Finn knew that they would have trouble with these since they were wired with all the same color and length of wire. The trigger was in a different place again and Paul told them that these bombs were real. Marceline had passed level two by cutting the correct wire on her first try because Finn had already shown her some of how to disarm bombs. This time she had no idea how to disarm it until she calmed down and found the trigger. There were three wires attached to it so she thought hard and cut the middle one. Her timer stopped and she sighed in relief. The other scientists were all panicking but one by one they managed to disarm the bombs. Finn had them all go through the bombs until they could all do it in under a minute. Then he decided they were ready. He told them to go rest while he came up with a plan on how to get them to the bombs alive. He found several royals talking about a plan of attack and Finn saw they had a map of the land of Ooo. He looked at it until he came up with a usable plan.

"I've got an idea," Finn said. "We could lure the humans into the Forbidden Valley then drop as many boulders as we could on them. They wouldn't all die but enough would die that we could then attack with all the bows and arrows we have."

"But most of us are better with a sword, or axe, or spear," Breakfast princess said.

"Yes but the humans have guns," Finn said. "Guns are weapons that shoot tiny pieces of lead that will kill any soldiers you send in with swords, spears, or axes."

The royals agreed and then went to sleep. Finn knew he should since it was getting close to nightfall. He couldn't fall asleep though. He saw that Marceline was getting back from her scouting mission and went to meet her.

"They haven't left the beach," Marceline said. "I don't think they'll stay much longer though." Finn nodded and they went back to their cabin. All the royals got cabins while the soon-to-be troops got actual houses if they owned one and hotels if they didn't. Finn didn't bother changing and neither did Marceline. They went to bed and finally fell asleep but weren't out long before a candy citizen, now dressed in camouflage and carrying a bow with silver tipped arrows, told them it was time to go. Finn and Marceline were leading the bomb squad while the other royals were leading the infantry. They were getting ready to leave when a portal to the crystal realm opened and hundreds of crystal soldiers carrying thousands of HK417's marched through. The HK417's were distributed to the soldiers and then the Rainicorns came through. All of them had changed their skin color to camouflage and had fifty calibers mounted on their backs. Finn ordered three soldiers onto each Rainicorn and showed his soldiers how to use their new weapons. He also made sure that his bomb squad had guns. He refused to take an HK417 and instead went with a Glock 20. Marceline took a Desert Eagle and then the crystal soldiers handed out silencers for the bomb squads guns. The bomb squad got into position and the soldiers marched to the Forbidden Valley. As expected the humans left about fifty of their soldiers to guard the bombs. The rest left to fight the land of Ooo's soldiers. Finn and Marceline turned invisible and went around assassinating the human guards. When they were all done they signaled the bomb squad to begin disarming. Finn and Marceline disarmed the most but the scientists disarmed quite a few. When Finn reached the last bomb he saw that it had no visible trigger and had only one color wire. He thought he might find one like this and knew exactly how to handle it. He pulled out a screw driver and undid all the screws. Then he carefully pulled the circuit board out. He saw that he only had thirty seconds left. What he saw behind the circuit board made him extremely happy. There was no trigger but the bomb had blasting caps. He removed all of those and threw them as far away from Ooo as he could. He then replaced the circuit board and put the screw back in. There was no sign of tampering and the timer had reached zero but without the blasting caps the bomb couldn't go off. He replaced the cover panel and he and the bomb squad moved to flank the humans. They saw that there were hundreds of boulders in the bottom of the valley and quite a few dead humans but there were more dead from Ooo. The Crystal Soldiers were almost all gone but Finn knew they were just puppets anyway. Jake and Cake were smashing through the humans while the Rainicorns flew around above and their riders shot the humans. There were other magical animals but most were injured or dead. Finn and his squad began shooting and the humans adjusted almost instantly. Soon Finn and his squad were on the defensive more than the offensive. After a few minutes however the humans were finally defeated and the survivors began to gather the dead. After the long battle it became clear that at least half the citizens of the Candy Kingdom were dead including Princess Bubblegum who had fallen into the valley and hadn't survived the fall. Most of the Breakfast Kingdom was dead including the breakfast princesses. The Fire Kingdom had suffered no losses since the only liquid was blood. The Ghost Kingdom had obviously suffered no losses but the Raggedy Kingdom had been eradicated. The other kingdoms had all lost about half. Abadeer's army had been eradicated but Abadeer himself had stayed at the Candy Kingdom with Melissa. The vampires had mostly done okay but now had bullets stuck in multiple places in their bodies. All in all it had been short but it was still a blood bath.

"I am never going to war again," Finn said.

"Agreed," Marceline said.

"I might be able to convince Death to give a few back but..." Finn trailed off.

"Yeah," Marceline said.

There were millions dead, not counting the humans or Crystal Soldiers, and there was no way Death would give that many back. Finn doubted he could even get all of the deceased royals back.

"I'll go later," Finn said. "For now we need to go tell your parents it's over."

Marceline told him she would handle it then flew off. Finn knew she needed time alone. She and Princess Bubblegum had been friends for years and now she was gone. Finn knew he would have to go to the realm of the dead tomorrow but for now the sun was coming up and he needed to rest. He went to the cave on the beach after telling Jake where he would be and fell asleep instantly.

Marceline was so busy crying that she didn't notice the sun was coming up until her hand went into the sunlight for a second. She opened her umbrella and continued to the Candy Kingdom. She told her parents it was over then told them about the total death count and that Princess Bubblegum was dead. Her parents comforted her until the sun went down then they all headed for the beach.

When Finn woke up he wrote Jake a note explaining that he went to the realm of the dead to save as many as he could. Then he opened a portal and went through. The first thing he noticed was that Death's castle had been destroyed. The second was that a giant coliseum had been built right next to it. He flew there in hopes of seeing Death and did, just not in the way he had expected.

As he was passing over the coliseum he hit an invisible force field and then noticed a certain skeleton fighting a Wyvern. Death had a spear but the Wyvern had yet to be injured. It attacked and Death tried to move but must have been injured badly because he collapsed before he could move an inch. The Wyvern picked Death up in its mouth then threw him into the air and ate him. Everyone cheered except Finn. Then Finn noticed a throne with another familiar skeleton creature sitting on it. This one had ram's horns that went straight up and a tattered cloak with two hole in the hood for his horns.

"Lich," Finn said to himself.

As if on cue the Lich King looked up and saw Finn. The force field disappeared and Finn fell into the coliseum. At the last second he stopped his descent and slowly lowered himself onto his feet. The Lich introduced Finn then yelled for the Wyvern to tear him apart. The Wyvern shot toward Finn but Finn made three hand sings and sent millions of diamonite Shuriken at it and shredded it. Its remains rained down to the ground and the Lich looked less than pleased with Finn's performance.

"You dare use a forbidden jutsu in the presence of the almighty Lich King!?" A guard shouted.

"If he's so almighty why does he need a filthy lizard to kill me?" Finn asked. "Besides, this is a forbidden jutsu."

He made five hand signs and the Lich began to scream.

"Eternal torture jutsu!" Finn said.

The guards didn't know what to do. The Lich sounded like he was being torn apart but they thought they might be able to save him if they killed Finn but they were terrified of him. Finn let his hands fall back to his sides and the Lich stopped screaming.

"How dare you!" The Lich said.

"Very well thank you," Finn said. "I assume you're the new death?"

"Indeed," the Lich said.

"Good," Finn said. "Then I challenge you to save the souls of every citizen of Ooo that was lost in the war."

"Very well," the Lich said. "But first you have to fight through the coliseum."

Finn waited and when nothing happened he figured the Lich was waiting for him to agree. Then a shadow flashed along the wall almost to fast for him to see. He knew exactly what it was; a Deva. Devas were creatures of pure darkness. They appeared in the realm of light as shadows and whatever they did to your shadow happened to you. They survived by eating the hearts of their victims.

Finn made three hand signs then said, "Blinding purity jutsu!"

There was a blinding flash and the light destroyed the Deva. The Lich King growled in frustration and a gate under his throne opened and a familiar knight that looked like he was made out of gray coral walked out.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Finn said. "Bucket Knight?"

Bucket Knight lifted his bucket over his head and then poured the water on himself. He grew until he was three time's Finn's size then it began to rain and Finn slapped his forehead. It stopped raining when Bucket Knight was about five times Finn's size. Bucket Knight lifted his foot then smashed it into the ground where Finn had been. Finn had anticipated this and was now flying at Bucket Knight's head with his Axe-guitar in hand. When he got there he swung at Bucket Knight's neck and removed his head. Then Finn landed and a guard told the Lich that the other enemies weren't there yet. Finn heard and began playing it up for the crowds by bowing and flexing his muscles. The Lich picked up an electrified pole and threw it at Finn. It hit him in the back of the head and he passed out instantly.

Jake walked into the cave and saw that Finn was gone and that there was a note on the wall. He read it then ran to Marceline to show her. She figured he would have done as much. She looked toward the East and saw that the sun was about to rise. She flew home and let her brother out. He hugged her and she filled him in on everything that had happened recently but "forgot" to tell him that she and Finn were married. He figured it out anyway but didn't tell her so. They flew back to the beach and found Jake freaking out about something.

"What's your problem?" Marceline asked him.

"Finn just talked to me with his mind and I saw the Lich King capture him!" Jake said.

"Jake the Lich is dead," Marceline said.

"Exactly!" Jake said. "He's the new Death!"

"Uh-oh," Marshal Lee said.

"We have to go save Finn," Marceline said.

"Agreed," Jake said. "Cake! You comin'?"

"Why not?" Cake said. "Fionna?"

"Of course," Fionna said.

"Fionna?" Marshal Lee asked.

"MARSHAL!" Fionna said throwing her arms around him and kissing him.

"Something I should know?" Marceline asked teasingly.

"Oh...uh...Fiona and I...are...engaged," Marshal Lee said as his face turned blood red.

"Huh," Marceline said. "Human right?"

Fionna nodded but held a finger to her lips anyway. Marceline told her it didn't matter because Finn had been human at one time as well.

"WHERE'S FINN!?" Lumpy Space Princess screamed floating over. "WHERE IS MY LUMPING SOUL MATE!?"

"One," Marceline said, "Finn would rather marry the Lich than you. Two, he's trapped in the realm of the dead and we're going to save him...without you."

"No lumping way," Lumpy Space Princess said. "I'm going to lumping save Finn and he's going to lumping marry me!"

Marceline burst into laughter and laughed so hard she couldn't even float. After a few minutes she finally stopped laughing and managed to get to her feet and wiped tears of mirth out of her eyes. Lumpy Space Princess was glaring at Marceline but that just made Marceline start laughing again.

"Maybe we should discuss this after we save my bro," Jake said.

"Good idea," Marshal Lee said.

Lady Rainicorn flew over and said something in Korean so fast that Jake had to ask her to repeat it. She said it again and then Jake translated.

"She says that her cousin Lord Monochromicorn is here," Jake said.

"Oh boy," Fionna said. "Here we go again."

Lord Monochromicorn landed next to Lady Rainicorn and said something in Morse code. No one except Cake under stood it and Cake's tail got frizzy when Lord Monochromicorn finished.

"Cake and Lord Monochromicorn are married," Fionna said.

"Great," Jake said.

"Who here wants to go?" Marceline asked.

All of them raised their hands and Marceline glared at Lumpy Space Princess.

"You can only go if you can fight well," Marshal Lee said.

None dropped their hands.

"How does Lord Monochromicorn fight?" Marceline asked.

"He opens black holes and throws his enemies into them," Cake said.

"Harsh," Marceline said.

"Depending on where they end up," Cake said.

"Where do they usually end up?" Marceline asked.

"Dark space," Cake said.

"Like I said," Marceline said. "Fine, everyone's going and he had better put the Lich King in dark space."

Jake opened a portal to the realm of the dead and they all went through. They saw the coliseum but also saw an army of skeletons in the way. Lord Monochromicorn created a black hole and Lady Rainicorn flew into the army and began to spin and hit all of the skeletons into the black hole.

While this was happening Finn woke up chained to the wall. The Lich King told him that he would have to play gladiator in order to get free and to free the souls he came after. For each fight one of his friends would be revived.

Finn agreed and was allowed into the coliseum. He saw a weapon rack that had his pistol and his Axe-instruments as well as an assortment of other weapons.

"You are allowed two weapons," the Lich King said.

Finn instantly took his Axe-instruments and the rack along with all the weapons sunk into the ground. The gate on the other side of the coliseum opened and twenty humans with HK417's marched through.

"You have got to be kidding me," Finn said.

He used his vampire speed to move through the humans' ranks and kill them with his axes. One of the humans got a shot off which hit Finn in the right shoulder. He killed the last human then pulled the bullet out. He waited for the next fight then nearly screamed when the walls of the coliseum turned black from the number of Devas. He was about to use the same jutsu as before then stopped and instead simply shot into the air. One Deva managed to slash his back but it wasn't anything too severe. He waited while thinking then remembered a myth about Devas revealing their true forms when sand was thrown at their shadows. He shot to the ground and the impact sent sand in all directions. Suddenly he was surrounded by half-rotted corpses that were floating a couple inches off the ground. They all had black rotted cloaks and six inch claws. Their teeth were yellowing and razor sharp. They had slits for nostrils and empty eye sockets.

Finn began to spin with his axes out to his sides and began shredding Devas. As he spun he moved around the coliseum and after a couple seconds he was covered in gashes and the Devas were dead. After a few hours he had finished a hundred fights and all of the royals and a lot of others were all alive again. Finn could barely stand on his own but kept fighting anyway. He had requested a break but the Lich King had refused. Finn killed a Wyvern and a Weredragon and finished another round. He was covered with wounds and they wouldn't heal until he ate some red but he didn't have any.

Marceline was the first to reach the coliseum followed by Marshal Lee. It had taken them hours to reach the coliseum because Lord Monochromicorn had accidentally sent all of the enemies he sent through a black hole to the next group which meant that the fights got bigger and bigger as they went. Marceline flew to the top of the coliseum in time to see Finn jump into a Wyvern's mouth. After a second he cut his way out with his axes and she saw his condition. She pounded on the force field but nothing happened and she knew they couldn't hear her. Finn saw Marceline and smiled. He then felt his blood run colder than normal for a vampire. He spun around and everything around him seemed to turn black. He was standing in the middle of a void and the Lich King was standing a little farther away. The Lich King had an axe made out of bone and a sword that once belonged to Lemongrab. Finn hated that sword because it could cut through anything except the metal that his axes were made out of as well as diamonite. The sword also had the power to shoot sonic waves that could destroy a diamond. It made having vampire hearing more of a liability than anything else. Finn readied his axes and the Lich swung the sword. Finn launched himself out of the way but could feel blood begin to flow from his ears from the high pitch sonic blast. He charged at the Lich and blocked the bone axe but then the Lich swung the sword and Finn didn't have time to dodge it. Fin blacked out when the blast hit him but woke up as soon as he hit the wall. The first thing he realized was that he couldn't even hear his ears ringing. The second was that the sword had broken when it hit his Axe-guitar. He stood and charged the Lich King again and this time he managed to get past the bone axe and sliced the Lich in half. The Lich smiled as he became two then Finn jumped back and smirked as the Litch looked down and noticed that Finn had gotten each Lich to form around half of Lemongrab's sword. One moved less than a fraction of an inch and his sword half sent a sonic blast through his body and blew him into a million pieces. The other looked at Finn and saw Finn chuck a rock at him. He didn't dare dodge it but when it hit him he fell over anyway. The sword half in him blew him into a million pieces and the force field disappeared. Marceline flew down to Finn and gave him a bottle of blood that they drank like wine. He drank it without question and his injuries healed. He then realized that there wasn't much left to his shirt. It was more of a necklace now. He tore it off and stuck it in his pocket in case someone needed a bandage.

"That was amazing!" Fionna said running over.

"Who are you?" Finn asked.

"I'm your brother-in-law's girlfriend," Fionna said.

"Who's?" Finn asked.

"Mine," Marshal Lee said floating down, upside down.

"Oh hey Marshal Lee," Finn said. "You're up."

"DUDE THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!" Jake shouted running over.

"Thanks man," Finn said.

"WHERE THE LUMP IS MY SOUL MATE!?" Lumpy Space Princess screamed pushing past the others.

She saw Finn without his shirt and instantly flew at him while puckering her lips. Finn launched himself to the side then began puking every bit of food and red that he had ever eaten up. Lumpy Space Princess flew into the wall and before her lips even touched it it blew up.

"What the lump Finn?" Lumpy Space Princess said.

Finn kept puking.

"LSP," Marceline hissed. "Finn is not your soul mate, he's my husband. If you ever try to do that again I'll drain you then feed what's left to a Wyvern."

Finn finally managed to stop puking then said, "LSP thought I was her soul mate?"

"Yep," Marshal Lee said cheerfully and Finn began dry heaving. "Marceline told her that you would sooner marry the Lich King than kiss LSP."

Finn kept dry heaving but nodded. After a few seconds he finally stopped and stood. He looked around and saw that all the skeletons had weapons. He pulled out his axes and began backing toward the door. Lumpy Space Princess pulled out a hatchet and a dagger and got ready to fight. The others got weapons ready and Finn noticed that Fionna had a pink Axe-guitar that looked almost exactly like his own. They all turned and sprinted out of the coliseum when the skeletons began jumping out of the stands and they printed back to the portal. Unfortunately the portal chose that moment to close. They all stopped and turned to face the skeleton. There were millions and more kept appearing out of nowhere. They skeletons surrounded them so they stood in a circle, shoulder to shoulder. They all got ready to fight but none actually expected to win. The skeletons charged and they waited until the last second then stepped forward and began to shred skeletons. LSP began to spin so fast she was a blur and was actually very good at fighting. She single handedly killed hundreds of skeletons in minutes. Finn and Marceline stayed back to back as did Marshal Lee and Fionna. The two pairs killed the bulk of the skeletons. Lord Monochromicorn sent a hundred or so through black holes before he realized that they were just appearing a little ways away. When he figured this out he instead began squishing them. Lady Rainicorn was spinning and hitting skeletons in every direction. Jake and Cake were both in the form of morning stars with their tails tied together and Fionna was using them. After a few minutes of fighting all of the skeletons were dead and nobody was seriously injured, although LSP was so dizzy she could barely drag herself in a straight line.

"Now what?" Finn asked.

"Good question," Marshal Lee said.

Just then a portal opened and Princess Bubblegum stuck her head through and told them they should hurry back. They all went through the portal and left the cave and were greeted by every Citizen of Ooo, alive and well, cheering.

"Each time something died in there one of us came back," Princess Bubblegum said.

Everyone went back to their own kingdoms after giving the guns back to the Rainicorns. It was decided that the last thing they needed was the temptation of having guns in every house. Finn and Marceline were the Best Man and Maid of Honor at Marshal Lee and Fionna's marriage which also happened to be Fionna's funeral since it was the same day Marshal Lee turned Fionna. Abadeer turned Melissa and decided that he didn't want Marceline to be disowned anymore, with a lot of "help" from Melissa.

THE END


End file.
